Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{y - 1}{3y + 7} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y + 7$ $ y - 1 = \dfrac{3y + 7}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(y - 1) = 3y + 7 $ $10y - 10 = 3y + 7$ $7y - 10 = 7$ $7y = 17$ $y = \dfrac{17}{7}$